Sprained Ankle
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Liz has hurt her ankle. John's helping her. JohnLiz
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Note: I sprained my ankle yesterday, it's not hurting too much but yesterday it was killing me. Anyway, it gave me a thought and that thought led me to this.

Liz leant on John as he helped her back to her quarters. Liz could hear him sniggering.

"Shut up."

John suppressed a laugh

"What? I'm not laughing at you."

Liz rolled her eyes and leant in closer to him. John held no resistance and pulled her closer.

"Hey Lizzie, sure you don't want to go see Beckett?"

Elizabeth shook her head

"John, it's a sprained ankle, it'll be fine. I just need to rest it."

John sighed

"Damn, you mean you are actually going to rest. I thought that was just for their benefit."

Elizabeth smiled

"Well it's your fault John. If you didn't make me do the self-defence class. I wouldn't need my rest and then…" Elizabeth lowered her voice seductively "…you could have come over tonight"

John suppressed a moan. Even the sound of her voice was turning him on.

"Please don't say that?"

Liz stopped at her door.

"It's just a shame that's all. I have nothing to do tonight and now I'm going to be bored"

She moved her face to his, lips hovering over his, ready to pounce.

"Good day Major."

Her breath tickled over his lips and just as he was about to place his lips on hers she hobbled back and shut the door. John caused. That woman was going to be the death of him, and he was looking forward to it. John smiled and headed back to the gym and the rest of his self-defence class.

FIN

Completely crap. I just wanted to write something were Liz is seductive.


	2. Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: I couldn't stop at just one chapter.

John relaxed back in Liz's chair. He didn't realise how stressful her job was. Since her fall earlier that morning, John had been in charge of Atlantis. First, there was a briefing to discuss some treaty on Terous, a planet, which Bates team had just explored. Then there was a briefing with the scientists. Then another briefing with Bates's team. And that was just the morning. John opened Liz's laptop and began to write up the briefing reports. He had no idea how Liz managed it all.

John was only typing for about twenty minutes when Teyla walked in.

"Are you busy Major?"

John looked up

"Yes, but you give me an excuse to stop. Sit down."

Teyla sat down opposite John

"What can I do for you Teyla?"

Teyla smirked

"I am interested to know how you are dealing with Dr Weir's work."

John knew that smirked

"Elizabeth sent you to spy on me, didn't she?"

Teyla smiled genuinely

"She did not ask me to spy. She was worried you would not be able to handle everything. She told me to tell you _'it's not a put down, it's concern'_ "

John looked down at the laptop then back up to Teyla

"I don't know how she does it. I was in three briefings this morning and bored to tears in every one of them. I have another two briefings this afternoon then a meeting with McKay. How does she do this everyday?"

Teyla smiled

"Dr Weir understands her role as a leader. She understands that she must do her job to the best of her ability and not complain. Dr Weir does have problems occasionally."

John looked at Teyla suspiciously

"How do you know?"

Teyla smiled

"I understand the role of a leader. I am one."

"Elizabeth talks to you about it."

"Dr Weir and I are both comfortable with our positions, although when they get stressful we find comfort in talking to each other. You should talk to her more often. The relationship you have doesn't always present itself as friendship"

John coughed. Liz would not have told her about them. She was the one who wanted to keep it a secret. She would not have told Teyla. He hoped.

"What do you mean?"

"You see her more as a woman that needs your protection then a friend and a leader. You respect her, but you do not always listen to her. You do not always take into consideration her judgment. It sometimes upsets her."

John looked down at the laptop.

"She's never told me"

Teyla smiled sadly

"She does not like to burden you. However I suggest you talk to her about it."

John nodded

"I will. Thanks Teyla."

Teyla nodded, stood up and left the office leaving John contemplating how to talk to Liz about the new revelations

TBC…


	3. Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: Probably last chapter. And to Ashkash, no I haven't seen 'The Siege' yet. It won't be shown in England for about another month, I want it now.

John entered the corridor where Liz's quarters were. After deciding all day, what he was going to say to her he was still none the wiser. He could tell her to talk to him more or share the workload with him, but he knew she wouldn't.

John reached her quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

John walked into the room and saw Liz sitting on the bed typing on her laptop.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be working."

He walked over to her and sat on her bed. He looked at her ankle, thankfully, the swelling had gone down and he knew that Beckett had given her some painkillers.

She smiled at him

"Trying to get rest on Atlantis is like trying to send matter both ways through an open wormhole, it's impossible."

John lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her gently before pulling away.

"What's that for?"

John moved her slightly so he could sit behind her and hold her. Liz rested her head against his chest. John finally spoke.

"I never realised how stressful your job is"

John kissed the top of her head.

"How do you do it everyday?"

Liz sighed.

"It's my job."

John kissed the top of her head again.

"Talked to Teyla today, she told me that I upset you sometimes, because I don't listen."

Liz could hear to shakiness in his voice. She knew he was upset, because he had upset her.

"John, it's not that you upset me. I just get…annoyed when you don't listen to me."

John tightened his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Why have you never told me?"

"I don't like to burden you. You have a lot to do."

John shook his head

"Not as much as you. Liz you need some help, the city is too big for you to run by yourself."

"I don't run it by myself; there's you, Rodney, Peter, Ba…"

"You know what I mean. The workload is too much for one person. Let me help."

Liz turned round slightly.

"What did Teyla say to you?"

John smiled

"What I needed to hear."

John kissed her. Elizabeth turned back round and John began to kiss her neck.

"Major, I'm on some pretty strong painkillers at the moment. Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

Elizabeth could feel John smirk into her neck before kissing her.

"Yep."

Fin…

Seriously, I don't know what was going though my mind when I wrote this. It's crap, you don't have to tell me. I already know.


End file.
